Crise numéro 25
by Mim's Lullaby
Summary: One-shot sans prétention sur le pairing super rookies pair. Shonen-aï.


**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas. Je m'amuse juste avec les deux super rookies :D

**Pairing: **Ryoma x Kintaro (je n'en démordrai pas U.U)

**Rating: K+ **(Je n'arrive toujours pas à bien cerner les ratings ==")

**Note : **C'est un...UA? On va dire un UA. Parce que je ne crois pas que toutes les informations soient UR. Mouais, un UA donc. Encore un simple One-Shot (désolé je ne sais faire que ça ==") sur mon couple préféré! Je convertirai le monde! (ou pas!) Bref Homophobes s'abstenir. C'est léger, c'est mignon, c'est mashmallow (je sais faire que ça =="). Ah oui, ça m'est venu en lisant des citations que j'ai retrouvé( je crois que je les avais vu sur un blog avec des images, bref). Si vous voyez une phrase que vous connaissez vous savez pourquoi! Sur ce bonne lecture aux fans du couple! o/ (si il y a mais j'ai espoir!)

(Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que j'écris sur le fandom POT, pas assez de news sur l'anime ou les scans pour me motiver T.T après si une idée géniale me vient, pourquoi pas 8D -enfin génial, tout est relatif U.U) Ah et désolé pour mes éternelles fautes, en espérant que ça ne gêne pas votre lecture (je sais qu'il y en a mais la traque n'est pas facile ^^")

* * *

**Crise numéro 25**

_Dans ma vie, il n'y a toujours eu que le tennis._

_J'étais irrémédiablement doué pour le sport, c'était naturel pour moi, mais le tennis était spécial._

_Il n'y avait, depuis toujours, que le tennis pour moi._

_Jusqu'à Lui._

_Il a débarqué dans ma vie par des rumeurs. Je suis apparu dans la sienne en venant le défier à un tournoi national._

_On était des « super rookies », des « rivaux désignés, du destin » !_

_Notre seul échange pour gagner un point se solda par une égalité._

_Une égalité qui ne convenait à aucun de nous deux._

_Dès lors mon seul but était de te prouver que j'étais plus fort que toi._

_Dès lors tu devins ma seule obsession._

_Le tennis m'avait enfin apporté un rival digne de ce nom._

_En vérité il m'apporta plus. Bien plus…_

X

-KOOOOSHIIIIIIMAAAAEEEEE, AFFRONTES-MOI !

-Désolé, c'est impossible, tes cris m'ont rendu sourds.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu as peur hein ? Tu fuis ? Depuis quand es-tu devenu lâche ?

Mon sourire narquois s'agrandit quand Koshimae –je suis très fier d'avoir trouvé ce surnom unique !- s'arrête de marcher et se retourne vers moi, sourcils froncés, me fusillant du regard. Pour avoir l'attention d'Echizen Ryoma, il suffit de le provoquer un peu. Avec le temps, c'est une leçon que j'ai bien apprise. Ca fait quoi, deux, trois ans que je le poursuis maintenant ? Depuis notre rencontre au tournoi national, quand nous n'étions tous deux que des premières années au collège. Maintenant, nous sommes des premières années au même lycée, dans la même classe, dans le même programme sportif pour joueurs de tennis surdoués.

Bien sûr, tous nos senpais sont aussi là, ce qui nous fait beaucoup de monde et de rivaux. Mais c'est ça qui rend la vie au lycée si passionnante !

-Très bien. Sur le court 1. Et ne viens pas gueuler dans mes oreilles en pleurant si tu perds.

Oh oh ! Il a l'air sérieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'excitation, l'adrénaline commençant à se propager dans mon corps. Je veux jouer contre lui, tout de suite. Mon sourire s'agrandit et mes yeux brûlent de détermination, tout comme les siens. Si c'est une question de force ou de volonté, je ne perdrai jamais, Echizen !

-Le perdant offre les takoyakis ? Proposais-je en faisant tourner dans ma main droite ma raquette personnelle.

-Ca tombe bien, j'avais faim.

Il sourit, sûr de lui. Mais je ne compte pas perdre.

X

Haletant, je me laisse tomber à terre, à côté de ma raquette déjà au sol. Je sue tellement que mon tee-shirt est trempé de sueur, beurk ! Quoique je m'en fous un peu. Sous une telle chaleur et avec un match si éprouvant, c'est normal d'avoir autant sué. Ah, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Je souris, pleinement satisfait et me couche sur le sol brûlant. Je ne sens plus le moindre de mes muscles mais chaque match me permet de me défouler et de libérer mon trop plein d'énergie. Là je suis juste satisfait, de cette satisfaction d'avoir donné mon maximum et de m'être bien éclater. Décidément, rien ne vaux un match contre Echizen.

Celui-ci est dans le même état que moi mais de l'autre côté du filet.

-Aaaah…Déjà fatigué ? Balance-t-il, essayant d'avoir un ton nonchalant malgré son incontestable fatigue.

Il essaye toujours de provoquer les autres. Après tout il a un moral d'acier. Je n'ais jamais vu quelqu'un aimer plus que lui le tennis. Tant qu'il peut bouger, il jouera. Ce n'est qu'inconscient qu'on peut l'en empêcher. Et c'est pour cela qu'il fait parti des meilleurs. Mais je suis exactement dans le même genre. C'est pourquoi nos matchs sont toujours d'une durée si longue qu'on finit nous même par l'arrêter. Je ris.

-Qu'est-ce…Qui te fait rire ? Soupire-t-il, mi-étonné, mi-exaspéré, sa tête brune tournée vers moi, son regard noisette, semblable au mien mais plus perçant, me vrillant le corps. On sent toujours son regard quand il est posé sur nous, c'est l'une de ses incroyables capacités, à Echizen.

-Rien…Aaaah…Je me disais juste…Que t'avoir pour rival était si amusant !

Il ne répond pas, comme toujours, alors que je continue à rire. Je ne mens pas, je suis sincère et il le sait. On est du même genre après tout. Plus l'adversaire est fort, plus on prend du plaisir à jouer le match. Alors que je me roule de rire à terre de bonheur, Ryoma se redresse en position assise et me regarde avec un air désespéré, comme s'il me prenait pour un fou. Quelque part j'en suis un. Un fou de tennis ! Il finit cependant par se lever et va chercher une serviette et une bouteille d'eau avant de revenir vers moi. Une fois qu'il est proche de moi, sa serviette blanche autour du cou, je me relève en position assise et fixe avec envie la bouteille d'eau minérale qu'il boit au goulot tout en me fixant, se demandant certainement pourquoi moi-même je le fixe.

-Et moi ? Tu m'as pas apporté ma serviette et ma bouteille ? Demandais-je, offusqué.

Ryoma arrête de boire, une main sur les hanches et hausse un sourcil de façon narquoise.

-A ce que je sache je ne suis pas à ton service.

-Mooooh tu es si cruel ! Me plaignis-je en me relevant d'un bond, les mains sur les hanches, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Aaaaah aucune once de compassion ou de gentillesse, encore moins de générosité ! Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?

-Me bénir pour avoir débarrassé la planète d'un être inutile et idiot.

-Hein ? Qui ça ? Répondis-je, une main en visière sur mon front, faisant semblant de chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Puis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir une autre de ses répliques cinglantes et ayant remarqué que la discussion l'avait assez distrait pour qu'il baisse sa garde, je me jette sur la bouteille qu'il a dans la main dans le but de la lui arracher. Malgré mes réflexes très impressionnants pour mon âge, Echizen est malheureusement tout aussi impressionnant et lève de justesse sa bouteille vers le haut, la sauvant de mes griffes à quelques millimètres près. Cependant nos forces sont égales et je ferai tout pour une goutte d'eau alors je lève à temps le bras pour déstabiliser la prise de mon rival sur sa bouteille, ce qui marche à son grand étonnement. Néanmoins ce que ni lui, ni moi, n'avions prévu, c'est que la bouteille lui échappe totalement des mains et déverse son contenu entier (enfin ce qu'Echizen n'avait pas bu) sur ma pauvre personne.

-HIIIIIIIII C'EST FROID !

-Normal j'avais mis des glaçons dedans. Soit dit en passant c'est bien fait pour toi.

Alors que je continus de crier mon calvaire, je vois un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de mon rival face à mes gigotements incessants pour enlever les glaçons de mon dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré mon état peu enviable, de me dire que ça lui va bien de sourire et qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent. Mais bon, c'est Echizen et il ne sourit malheureusement pas souvent. Et quand il le fait, c'est pour se moquer d'autrui (enfin dans la plupart des cas). Une fois le glaçon éjecté de mon tee-shirt je soupire de soulagement. Avant de me mettre à geindre, sautant par la même au-dessus du filet pour rejoindre Koshimae.

-Maiiiiis pourquoi tu l'as renversé sur moi ? Je suis trempé et je n'ais rien à boire maintenant !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de me voler ma bouteille.

-Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait tu ne m'en aurais jamais donné non ?

Echizen fait mine de réfléchir avant de faire un sourire moqueur et d'accorder qu'effectivement il ne m'en aurait jamais donné. Je soupire en regardant mon débardeur léopard trempé et de sueur, et d'eau minérale. Pas envie de rester tremper toute la journée moi ! Heureusement qu'avec le tennis j'ai pris l'habitude de toujours avoir un tee-shirt de rechange dans mon sac. Sans plus de cérémonie j'enlève mon débardeur, me retrouvant torse nu sous le soupir du brun à mes côtés.

-Tu fais dans l'exhibitionnisme maintenant ?

-Tu n'as rien à dire, c'est de ta faute si je suis trempé ! Et tu devrais plutôt profiter de ce que tu vois, beaucoup vendrait père et mère pour être à ta place ! Rétorquais-je avec un sourire enjôleur tout en me dirigeant vers mon sac de sport en me dandinant exagérément sous le regard et nouveau soupir d'Echizen. J'ai l'impression que son regard perçant ne quitte pas mon dos une seule seconde et c'est une drôle d'impression quand même, qui me rend un peu nerveux. Juste un peu.

-Tes chevilles n'auraient pas enflées par hasard ?

-Non elles vont très bien ! Et elles sont tout aussi parfaites que le reste de ma personne !

Je remets un nouveau tee-shirt, enfin débardeur noir, avant de me retourner. Et de tomber nez à nez avec Koshimae. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu me suivre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter malgré mon sourire toujours collé à mon visage. On est carrément proche. Un peu trop même. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait. Je suis quelqu'un de très tactile après tout. Simplement, ça m'étonne que le froid et distant Echizen soit volontairement si près de ma personne, qu'il fuit pourtant à longueur de journée. Ce qui est étonnant aussi c'est son regard. Il me fixe, et ce, de façon plutôt insistante. Il doit se moquer de ma tête de chien mouillé. Tiens, il est plus grand que moi de 5 centimètres. C'est pas juste. Faut que je boive plus de lait. Hors de question d'être le plus petit !

Sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne dise quoique ce soit, il se penche vers moi et je dois dire que toutes mes précédentes pensées s'envolent en fumée. Questcequilfout ? Bégaie ma voix intérieure. Mais je n'ais pas le temps de réagir qu'il se recule des quelques centimètres restant entre nos deux visages et me sourit narquoisement, ma bouteille d'eau dans la main. OH ! Il s'est penché pour me la chiper ! Quel bâtard ! En tout cas je dois dire qu'il m'a fait peur sur le coup ! Mon cœur tambourine toujours comme un fou dans mon buste. Quelle idée j'ai eu ! Reprends-toi Kintaro Tooyama !

-Ma bouteille. Annonçais-je avec sérieux en essayant de la reprendre, ce que l'autre ne me laisse évidemment pas faire. On dirait pas comme ça, avec son gabarit de poids plume, mais il en a de la force, Echizen.

Cependant je ne compte pas non plus lâcher et alors qu'aucun de nous n'arrive à faire lâcher la bouteille à l'autre, nous affrontant du regard avec sérieux, Echizen finit par soupirer.

-On partage ? Grimace-t-il.

Aussitôt mon visage s'illumine et il a un mouvement de recul qu'il retient de justesse.

-OK ! Acceptais-je tout de suite avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Mais on fait pareil pour les takoyakis !

Car évidemment le match s'était _encore_ soldé par une balle de tennis cassée pour laquelle on allait, _encore_, nous passer un savon quand elle serait découverte pour avoir, _encore_, une fois endommager le matériel du programme sportif. C'est pas notre faute si on se bat avec tant de sérieux que la balle finit par se séparer en deux, marquant irrémédiablement l'égalité et fin de nos matchs.

-Tu payes la plus grosse moitié, t'as renversé toute ma bouteille d'eau.

-Mais je partage la mienne avec toi !

-Sinon je ne mange pas avec toi.

Arg ! Il me connaît trop bien. Echizen qui mange avec moi, c'est si rare ! Me voyant en proie à une hésitation intense (car il faut dire que je suis toujours fauché à n'importe quel moment de l'année) Echizen en profite pour boire le premier, m'arrachant la bouteille. Encore une fois, toutes mes pensées prennent la fuite, et je ne fais que le regarder, hypnotisé par lui. Il a toujours eu cette drôle d'emprise sur moi…Cette sensation que je ne vois que lui quand il est dans les parages, ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je la connais. J'ai beau être familier avec cette sensation, elle me prend toujours de cours. Il finit de boire la moitié de ma bouteille et quelques gouttes s'échappent de sa bouche et glissent le long de son visage jusque dans sa gorge. J'ai soif.

Ryoma hausse un sourcil devant mon bug monumental et il me tend la bouteille avec l'air de se foutre totalement de ma gueule. Il doit croire que je meurs de soif et que je le regardais parce que je l'enviais de boire. Je ne lui dirai certainement pas que j'avais juste envie de lécher les gouttes d'eau dans son cou. C'est quelque chose qui ne doit pas beaucoup se dire entre rivaux. Je prends la bouteille dans un état second, frémissant au contact de ses doigts, et me met à boire tout le reste de la bouteille. Pendant ce temps il détourne le regard et reprend son sac sur son épaule.

-Alors, pour les takoyakis ?

Son sourire est moqueur et satisfait, il sait à ma tête que je vais accepter. Tant pis pour mon porte-monnaie.

-T'as gagné. Maugréais-je en boudant. Mais dans ce cas tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne !

-Marché conclu. Mais c'est une sonnerie, pas une cloche. Faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que t'es plus à Shitenhoji, Tooyama.

-Nanana.

-Quelle maturité exemplaire.

-Koshimae, si tu veux tes takoyakis, arrête de me chercher.

-Si tu veux que je mange avec toi, subis et payes.

Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration tout en serrant les poings. Raaaah il a toujours le dernier mot ! Je me mets à marcher plus vite, le dépassant en boudant. Mais une chose m'arrête. Je me retourne brusquement, surpris. Koshimae, enfin Ryoma, il rit. Bon il se fout de moi, mais il rit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens aussi heureux que lorsque nous avons disputé le match, tout à l'heure. Ma poitrine s'enfle de bonheur, je ne suis plus frustré, je n'ais même plus envie de bouder.

Devant mon regard insistant, Echizen arrête de rire mais garde son sourire éternellement moqueur et supérieur en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Quel gamin ! Commente-t-il en passant sa main dans ma masse chevelue indomptable, les ébouriffant encore plus.

Le rouge me monte aux joues alors qu'il continue à avancer sans avoir rien remarqué. Le geste était fugace et pourtant j'ai l'irrémédiable envie qu'il recommence, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Oy, Tooyama, tu te grouilles ? La pause déjeuner a déjà commencé !

Je me reprends et le rattrapes en le houspillant sur sa façon de me parler, ce dont il s'en contrefiche, les mains dans les poches, de nouveau blasé.

Quand on joue au tennis j'oublis toujours.

J'oublis toujours que ce mec brun, ce japonais de 16 ans que j'ai rencontré lors d'un tournoi national comme étant mon plus grand rival attitré, cet incroyable joueur s'étant entraîné aux Etats-Unis, au mental d'acier, blasé de la vie, provocateur, arrogant, froid, distant, passionné et quelques fois gamin, oui, j'oublis souvent le pouvoir qu'Echizen Ryoma a sur moi.

Il n'en sait sûrement rien et à vrai dire seuls mes amis de Shitenhoji sont au courant.

Que je suis tombé sous le charme de mon rival sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Shiraishi m'a expliqué que toutes ces sensations que je ressentais en sa présence, au moindre de ses gestes, c'était de l'amour.

Et depuis que je suis amoureux, j'ai perdu tout espoir d'être aussi libre qu'avant.

Car mon centre de gravité est devenu Echizen.

Et comme ce n'est pas réciproque, j'en ais encore pour un moment avant de m'en détacher.

Ouais, j'ai perdu ma liberté, le jour où je me suis à l'aimer.

Que de poésie pour dire que je suis juste dingue de lui…Un mec. Un mec qui n'a que le tennis en tête.

X

Le ciel est bleu.

Pensée très philosophique. Echizen se moquerait s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Mais comme il peut pas, on s'en fout. D'un côté c'est pas comme s'il ne se moquait déjà pas de moi sans entendre mes pensées. Il n'en a pas besoin pour ça. De toute manière il se moque de tout le monde. Il peut se le permettre après tout, il est le « Prince du tennis ». Ouais, il est nommé comme ça dans le milieu. Faut dire qu'il a fait entendre parler de lui aux tournois nationaux et aux Open US aux Etats-Unis. Il a de la chance d'avoir pu participer à des tournois étrangers…Moi je peux pas, je suis fauché.

En plus je ne demanderai jamais ce genre de sacrifice à Grand-père et Grand-mère. Ils ont déjà tant fait pour moi…

Malgré mes pensées, je suis actuellement en train de monologuer (de tennis évidemment) en présence d'Echizen. On a fini les takoyakis que j'ai payés en majeur partie et on les a mangés sur le toit sur lequel nous sommes actuellement assis (enfin lui s'est allongé après avoir fini de manger). On s'est battu pour le dernier takoyaki mais cette fois-ci j'en suis sorti vainqueur. Question nourriture, combien même mon rival peut se vanter d'avoir de l'appétit, je suis un véritable champion. Même Gin, Shiraishi et Chitose perdaient contre moi à Shitenhoji ! Preuve de ma grande force !

Echizen ne parle pas beaucoup. Il acquiesce, répond avec des monosyllabes, ou argumente avec des phrases plus ou moins longues quand il n'est pas d'accord mais la plupart du temps, il ne fait qu'écouter. Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien parler, et je sais que même si Ryoma ferme les yeux, comme sur le point de s'endormir, il m'écoute. Ca, c'est quelque chose dont je me suis aperçu avec l'expérience, parce qu'extérieurement, Echizen ne montre rien. Il a toujours été comme ça. Toujours à vouloir paraître fort, à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est inexpressif, juste qu'il a souvent une attitude nonchalante et blasée, comme si rien ne lui faisait peur ou ne l'atteignait.

Dans les boîtes de takoyakis vides traîne une canette Ponda. C'est une marque de jus de raisin. Echizen en bois beaucoup, on dirait que c'est son péché mignon. Même lors de ses matchs, il en a toujours une. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'Echizen mais je sais au moins ça !

Je sais aussi qu'il a un chat qui se nomme Karupin avec qui il dort souvent (ça je l'ais su quand une fois il s'est endormi lors d'un camp d'entraînement et que je l'ais entendu appeler son chat dans son sommeil. Il me l'a avoué bon gré, mal gré pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquo). Son père c'est le Samourai, Echizen Nanjiro, ex-joueur de tennis professionnel. Il a un frère adoptif aîné, Echizen Ryoga –qui lui ressemble assez malgré leur absence de parenté- et que j'ai déjà rencontré une fois lors d'un camp d'entraînement aux U-17. Ils ont le même foutu caractère arrogant et ce Ryoga est aussi beau et classe qu'Echizen (par contre vive l'originalité des prénoms des deux frères !). Mais je préfère Koshimae de loin, 'y a pas à dire !

Il est né le 24 Décembre, ça je l'ai su grâce à ses amis de Seigaku qui se sont empressés de le dire à tout le monde pour qu'on puisse lui fêter l'année dernière. D'ailleurs je l'ais charrié sur ça parce que je suis né le 1er Avril (ce qui fait de moi le plus vieux), mouahahaha ! Sauf qu'il a répliqué en disant que ma naissance était une mauvaise blague. Quel enfoiré !

Il est ambidextre, mais ça, tous ceux qui l'ont vu jouer un match sérieux le savent.

Il excelle en anglais, en même temps vu ses tournois à l'étranger, c'est normal. Euuuuh qu'est-ce que je sais d'autre ?

Pas grand-chose en fait. Faut dire que c'est pas comme s'il me livrait des informations personnelles sur lui, Mister Koshimae.

_Tu pourrais être une grande partie de la vie de quelqu'un et ne même pas le savoir…_

Je m'arrête de parler, perturbé par cette parole qui a traversé mon esprit. Echizen ne réagit pas, il s'est peut-être véritablement endormi cette fois. Cette phrase, c'est Shiraishi qui me l'avait dite. Je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi il me l'avait sorti le jour où on parlait de ces trucs d'amour qui étaient incontrôlables et me faisaient royalement chier.

Il aurait dû dire cette phrase à Echizen…

On me dit souvent que je suis très expressif, qu'il est facile de lire en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert.

Dans ce cas…Est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte Echizen ?

T'es perspicace, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais si tu les sais, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu restes égal à toi-même ? Parce que ça t'es égal qu'un autre garçon t'aime ?

Qu'un autre joueur de tennis t'aime ?

Que ton rival t'aime ?

Que moi je t'aime ?

Tu sais, c'est pas ma faute, c'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu. En fait j'aurai voulu que ça ne m'arrive pas. Parce que me rendre chaque jour compte que ce n'est pas réciproque ça fait mal. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux quand tu fais attention à moi, quand on est ensemble, tout comme je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir quand je me dis que tu ne me verras toujours que comme un bon joueur de tennis. Un rival. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Et je ne peux même pas arrêter tout ça.

X

-Moooooh Shiraishi, quand est-ce que ça part « l'amour » ? J'en ais marre ! Ca me fait déprimer, ça gâche toutes mes journées !

Je gonfle mes jours, boudeur. Qui est l'idiot qui a inventé « l'amour » ? Et qui a dit que c'était formidable, génial, qu'il fallait le vivre au moins uns fois dans sa vie ? Pour l'instant, je ne vois absolument pas le bon côté de cette chose. Tout ce que ça m'apporte, c'est des émotions négatives et des sensations incontrôlables et chiantes.

Je suis triste quand il ne veut pas rester avec moi, quand je ne le vois pas au moins une fois par jour, quand il ne me parle pas, quand il m'ignore, quand il décline mes défis pour jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre au tennis, quand il ne me regarde pas, quand il est heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi…Bref, disons pour faire court, quand je me dis « Ah oui, c'est vrai, mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ! ». Oui parce que j'ai souvent tendance à l'oublier et à me demander pourquoi il ne réagit pas comme moi. Ce qui me fait me sentir très bête après réalisation.

Ensuite les sensations incontrôlables. Rougir quand il est à proximité, trop proche, quand il me touche, même par inadvertance, quand je le vois torse nu aux vestiaires, quand il me fixe avec son regard perçant, quand il est beau (enfin plus que d'habitude), quand j'imagine des choses qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il devine…Etc. Le cœur qui bat le chamade aussi, l'envie de toujours le voir, de le toucher, de faire plein de choses que je n'ais pas le droit de faire, la jalousie, mes bugs quand il accapare toute mon attention sans qu'il ne le sache et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser _tout le temps_ à lui même si je m'efforce de penser à autre chose, de le vouloir rien que pour moi, de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer…Bref tout le tsointsoin habituel des amoureux transis comme me l'a expliqué Shiraishi. Que ferais-je sans Shiraishi ? D'ailleurs il ne m'a pas encore répondu.

En fait il soupire et me regarde désespérément. Faut dire que ça fait un an que je lui pose la même question dès que l'envie m'en prend (donc assez souvent).

-Ca ne se contrôle pas, Kin-chan, je te l'ais déjà dit et le répète. Ca partira quand ça partira.

-Oui mais ça fait un an ! Pleurnichais-je en me roulant sur le canapé de notre appartement (oui on a des appartements par équipe, donc tous les Shitenhoji habitent ensemble, c'est un internat spécial près du lycée).

-La durée dépend de la personne…Il n'y a pas de rituel ou de médicaments, ça partira un jour mais on ne sait pas quand.

-Mais je veux pas passer ma vie à baver sur Koshimae en me disant que je pourrai jamais l'avoir !

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller en soufflant dedans. Le soupir de Shiraishi est très distinct à mes oreilles malgré le raffut que je fais en tapant sur le canapé de frustration.

-Ben, Kin-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je relève la tête, les yeux emplis de larme vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Chiiiiitoooooseeeeee !

-Oulà ! Laisse-t-il échapper devant mon état lamentable en lançant un regard interrogateur à Shiraishi.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules avec nonchalance avant d'expliquer.

-Crise numéro 20.

-Il est constipé ?

-MAIS NAAAAAAN ! Criais-je en me renfonçant dans mon oreiller, certain que le métis ne pourrait m'aider.

-Oups, pardon. Se reprend Shiraishi avec un léger rire. Numéro 25.

-Ah, d'accord. Echizen ?

-IL S'APPELLE KOSHIMAE !

-Echizen. Confirme Shiraishi alors que Chitose dépose ses sacs de courses sur la table de notre salon-cuisine d'après ce que j'en entends. Oui on a aussi le droit de cuisiner dans nos appartements et un numéro de secours est à notre disposition en cas de panique. Tout le personnel enseignant a pris soin de le noter dans chaque pièce de l'appartement car il a beaucoup d'espoir en nos capacités culinaires. Cela dit je ne leur en veux pas, je ne sais faire que des œufs au plat. Ce qui en soit ne va pas beaucoup m'aider dans ma vie indépendante future, mais c'est pas grave je me nourrirai très sainement de nouilles instantanées, pâtisseries et takoyakis. De toute manière pourquoi vivre sainement puisque l'amour de ma vie ne m'aimera jamais ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

-Et bien, c'est une grosse crise numéro 25. Commente Chitose, légèrement étonné au vu du ton de sa voix (je ne peux que l'entendre, j'ai le visage dans le coussin rappelons-le).

-Je crois qu'il est au bout du rouleau. Affirme Shiraishi avec un nouveau soupir et je jurerai qu'il a croisé ses bras sur son torse. Ils sont bien gentils ces deux là, de commenter mon état, mais ils pourraient m'aider plutôt non ? Après tout c'est eux les aînés, les experts !

-Ben s'il n'en peut plus, pourquoi il ne lui dit pas ?

-…

-…

Un silence de mort plane (oui même moi j'ais arrêter de crier et de bouger).

Lentement (mais sûrement) je me relève de mon coussin avec la certitude d'avoir la marque de l'oreiller sur mon visage (ce dont je me contrefiche à l'instant), et tourne mon regard noir vers Chitose qui grimace face à ma vision. Je sens que mes cheveux sont en mode super sayen, comme dans Dragon Ball Z, tellement je les ais frottés contre le canapé et l'oreiller.

-Et pourquoi, fis-je lentement et d'une voix d'outre-tombe en reniflant, ferais-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Même moi je sais que je me ferai jeter dans la minute qui suit et que je n'aurai plus le droit de l'approcher à moins de 20 mètres de distance !

Chitose hausse les épaules (comment ose-t-il ?).

-Et bien tu ne perds pas vraiment grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il le saura et que tu seras libéré de ce poids.

-Et que j'aurai le cœur en miette.

-Ce qui est déjà le cas.

-Mais ce sera pire !

-Dans ce cas ça t'aidera peut-être à tourner définitivement la page, un refus catégorique et cruel.

-Tu veux ma mort ? Dis-moi de sauter d'un pont, ça ira plus vite.

-Je n'ais jamais vu Kin-chan aussi défaitiste. Murmure Shiraishi avec effarement bien que je l'ais très bien entendu.

Chitose soupire et fixe son regard dans le mien.

-Tu veux rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du lycée ? Echizen-

-Koshimae. Coupais-je.

-Oui bon, Koshimae si tu préfères, est peut-être froid et distant, mais au fond c'est un bon gars. Il ne coupera pas les ponts avec toi même si tu lui dis. Etre honnête avec lui c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas te reprocher et même si vos relations risquent d'être différentes, au moins auras-tu tenté ta chance. Et tu ne pourras pas le regretter après. De ne l'avoir jamais dit, ça tu peux être certain que tu le regretteras. Crois-moi, j'en ais fait l'amère expérience…

Mon humeur change au ton de la voix de Chitose alors qu'il baisse les yeux. Je n'étais plus en colère, juste triste. Parce qu'il semblait avoir vécu lui aussi un amour à sens unique. C'est Shiraishi qui reprit la discussion après une minute de silence.

-Chitose n'a pas tort, Kin-chan. Au moins, comme il l'a dit, tu seras sûr de ses sentiments, et un rejet te forcera à tourner la page. C'est parce que vous êtes proches que tu ne fais qu'espérer. Même si tu perdras cette relation à laquelle tu tiens et que ce sera dur, tu t'en remettras plus vite que si tu restes à l'aimer dans l'ombre. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu devrais essayer. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, dis-lui. Car beaucoup de cœurs sont brisés par des mots qui n'ont jamais été prononcés. Après nous n'allons pas te forcer. Mais j'ai connu un Kin-chan beaucoup plus combatif et courageux.

Son sourire rassurant me touche. Gagné. Game over, j'abandonne. Je soupire, ils savent qu'ils m'ont convaincu.

-Ok, ok. J'essaierai. Acceptais-je en marmonnant, pas très sûr de moi. Mais après je veux que vous m'achetiez un gros gâteau pour me consoler et que vous acceptiez mes demandes de câlin quand je reviendrai pleurer.

Ils sourirent, amusés malgré l'inquiétude qu'ils ont à mon égard. J'ai de chouettes amis quand même. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir des grands frères. C'est cool.

-Marché conclu, Kin-chan.

X

N'empêche, j'ai beau avoir dit ça à Shiraishi et Chitose, j'angoisse à l'idée de faire cette pseudo déclaration. Les mains derrière la tête, je marche vers les courts de tennis, songeur. C'est la première fois que j'angoisse pour quelque chose. C'est un sentiment assez désagréable. Comme quand j'avais joué contre Yukimura au tournoi national pendant qu'ils cherchaient Koshimae. Non c'était quand même pire à ce moment-là. Mais l'angoisse qui me noue le ventre n'est pas plus enviable. Je ne saurai pas dire lequel est le pire. Je ne voudrai ni l'un ni l'autre…Raaaaah !

Quand est-ce que je lui dis ? …Bah, ne nous tracassons pas la tête, quand je le vois et qu'on est que tous les deux (je n'ais quand même pas envie que tout le monde me voit me prendre un râteau…Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie d'aller courir voir Shiraishi et Chitose).

Comment je luis dis ? Encore une bonne question. Ben « Koshimae, je t'aime ! ». Simple, efficace, à moins qu'il ne prenne ça pour une blague ou qu'il pense que c'est en tant qu'ami, là, à ce moment-là, ce sera plus difficile à expliquer et plus gênant. De toute manière je suis du genre franc, direct, voir brusque, je ne peux pas faire plus élaboré comme déclaration, c'est déjà assez difficile de prononcer cette courte phrase. Moi qui n'est d'habitude aucun problème pour parler. Raaaah…Pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ? En plus je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer malgré tout que ce soit réciproque !

_L'amour est une magnifique catastrophe ! Savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur et accélérer quand même…_

Pour accélérer, ça, j'accélère ! Je vois Koshimae !

…

Entouré de ses amis de Seigaku.

Arg ! Va falloir que je le surveille toute la journée pour trouver une occasion où il sera définitivement seul ! La journée va être longue !

X

Et elle fut longue.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Koshimae était aussi entouré. Enfin si je l'avais remarqué, mais pas au point qu'il ne soit jamais seul, à part quand il va pisser ! Et combien même je suis une « brute » (d'après Shiraishi) j'ai quand même le bon sens de ne pas vouloir lui faire ma déclaration dans les chiottes. Après tout, ce serait me prendre un râteau dans les chiottes, et je trouve pas ça réjouissant. Je serai capable de vouloir mettre fin à ma vie en me noyant volontairement, plongeant la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. On a franchement vu mieux comme mort suite à un chagrin d'amour. Mouais. Pas envie qu'on se souvienne de mon nom pour ça.

Bref, si je continue à attendre qu'il soit seul, et bien autant attendre éternellement puisque ce n'est visiblement pas souvent le cas. Cela dit ce n'est pas ça qui va me décourager. Maintenant que je suis lancé, rien ne pourra m'arrêter et m'empêcher de faire cette déclaration aujourd'hui ! Mieux vaut abréger mes souffrances et le faire le plus vite possible ! Sur ce, c'est parti !

-KOSHIMAEEEEEE !

Quelle entrée en matière délicate ! Quand je décide de faire quelque chose je ne le fais pas à moitié ! Par contre la partie la plus difficile va être la suivante…La demande. Arg ! Par ailleurs tout le monde (enfin les joueurs de Seigaku et…Le fan club de Ryoma ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient encore au collège ? Sûrement une visite surprise. La poisse !) a les yeux tournés vers moi, dont Echizen, ce qui a le don de me rendre nerveux même si je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer. Naturel, soit naturel. Donc souriant, bruyant, chiant, détendu et enjoué !

Une fois que j'arrive à leur hauteur, les joueurs de Seigaku et la personne qui m'intéresse ont tous un regard curieux et inquisiteur, le sourcil levé. Il est vrai que c'est ma première apparition près de Ryoma aujourd'hui, chose qui est anormale car habituellement, je le harcèle tous les jours pour un match. Ils doivent se dire que le monde tourne enfin rond maintenant que je suis là, fidèle à mon poste. Et non je ne suis pas narcissique.

-Affrontes-moi !

Bon, j'y ais mis moins d'entrain que d'habitude, mais c'est parce que je cherchais un moyen pour qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Techniquement, c'est raté, s'il accepte (dans le cas où il accepte), les autres vont vouloir y assister en tant que spectateurs ! Décidément, je ne trouve jamais de bonnes idées !

Pendant que je me lamente intérieurement, le regard clair d'Echizen semble me sonder, trouvant sûrement mon comportement étrange. Après tout, on se connait assez bien pour qu'il le remarque, et il semble sérieusement réfléchir à mon défi.

-Echizen, on devrait y aller. L'avion de Tezuka arrive bientôt.

L'avion ? Tezuka ? Le capitaine ? Il revient ? D'Allemagne ? Arg ! Aucune chance que Koshimae me privilégie à son capitaine de Seigaku ! Bah après tout je peux toujours lui avouer demain. Mais aurais-je la même motivation, le même courage demain ? Hum, sûrement pas. J'agis dans l'instant, plus il y a d'attente, moins je suis déterminé. C'est mort. Je ne me connais que trop bien pour le dire.

-Ca ne durera pas longtemps Oishi-senpai. Allez-y je vous rejoins.

Bon j'ai plus qu'à pleurer, après tout il vient de….

Quoi ?

-Tu es sûr Ryoma ?

-Tu sais où est l'aéroport Ochibi ?

Oui, il est sûr, oui, il sait où il est, arrêtez d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis alors qu'il m'a dit OUI ! (Quoique moi-même je n'en reviens toujours pas, je dois vraiment avoir l'air désespéré. Ou je dois lui faire pitié, au choix.)

-Si tu veux je peux t'attendre Ryoma-kun…Propose timidement une jeune fille avec deux longues tresses basses qui est mignonne et me dit quelque chose. Ah ! La fille aux boules de riz ! Ce que j'avais faim ce jour-là. Heureusement qu'elle m'a laissé les manger (c'est dans ma nature de ne jamais gâcher de la nourriture). Elle s'appelle Ryuzaki je crois…Geuh ! Elle rougit ! Minute ! Elle serait amoureuse de Ryoma ? Ce dernier la fixe d'ailleurs, songeur. Euh, Koshimae, sérieux, tu vas pas lui dire oui ? Me dis pas que tu sors avec elle ? C'est ta petite copine ? Tu l'aimes ?

JE ME SUIS FAIT DEVANCE ?

Nooooon ! Alors que j'avais enfin trouvé le courage ! Pourquoi est-il hétéro comme la majeure partie de la population ? Pourquooooiii ? Bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais espéré qu'il se mette en couple avec moi (~aaah un couple, quelle idée agréable !~) mais il y a une différence entre faire sa déclaration à quelqu'un qui est célibataire et faire sa déclaration à quelqu'un de casé. Peut-être même qu'ils ont déjà prévu de se marier ? Ils se sont sûrement déjà présentés à leurs parents respectifs…Moooh j'aurai voulu présenter Echizen à Grand-père et Grand-mère, et papa et maman et-

-Non c'est bon, merci Ryuzaki. Mais c'est quelque chose que je dois régler seul.

Son sourire suffisant laisse entendre qu'il me battra à plate couture en 5 minutes. Hé oh ! Je ne suis pas si faible ! C'est ce que je m'apprête à crier, me retenant de justesse en me rappelant que ce n'est pas un match de tennis que je cherche à faire mais une déclaration (et celle-ci pourra effectivement prendre 5 minutes d'ailleurs…). Je souris toujours, faisant semblant d'être impatient alors que la jeune fille baisse le regard, semblant déçue. Bien fait, il est à moi ! (enfin pour 5 minutes du moins)

Raaaah mais chut euh ! C'est pas parce qu'il a refusé sa demande qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ! Snif, c'est pas juste, j'aurai dû naître en fille, tout aurait été plus simple ! En plus je suis sûr que j'aurai été un canon. Il n'aurait pas résisté à mon charme. On aurait eut des gosses nous ressemblant. A quoi ressembleraient nos mômes d'ailleurs ? J'ai du mal à imaginer un mélange entre son caractère et le mien…

-Bon, alors à tout à l'heure ochibi !

-Huss !

Petits saluts de toute la bande qui part pendant que je me débats en pensée. Wow, il est vraiment resté avec moi.

-Alors court 1 ?

Et son sourire supérieur est toujours aussi agaçant et provoquant. Mais c'est tout lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour avec l'envie de jouer un match. La déclaration sera après, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois qu'il me laissera jouer avec lui, autant en profiter !

X

Crépuscule déjà.

Notre échange pour gagner 1 point a duré 40 minutes. C'est ce qu'Echizen m'a accordé pour ne pas être (trop) en retard à l'arrivée de Tezuka. Mon rival préféré me fixe avec étonnement. La durée est la même que lors de notre premier échange au tournoi national. Mais le résultat n'est pas le même. J'ai perdu.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma raquette que je serre dans ma main droite. Je suis…Frustré d'avoir perdu. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas quelque part. Parce que j'ai déjà abandonné dans mon cœur et ça s'est ressenti dans mon jeu. Je ne devrai pas être aussi déçu…

-Quand tu t'es nommé comme mon rival, je n'ais jamais cru pouvoir perdre contre toi. Mais depuis quelques temps j'avais l'habitude de nos forces égales. Depuis quand mon soit disant rival se laisse battre au bout de 40 minutes ?

Echizen retire sa casquette et s'essuie le front, ses sourcils sont froncés et son regard, comme d'habitude, insistant.

C'est rare que je me sente écrasé par lui. J'ai la gorge nouée. Je me sens faible et je n'aime pas ça.

Cependant je finis par soupirer et j'éclate de rire, soulageant la tension qui était entre nous, en moi. C'est comme ça que devait se finir notre dernier match. Sa victoire totale sur moi. Moi qui ne l'aurai jamais. Je ne peux ni le battre, ni le conquérir. Défaite totale. Ca m'aidera mieux à tourner la page après tout. On se remet toujours mieux d'une défaite écrasante que d'une où on était à deux doigts de gagner. Du moins c'est le cas pour moi. Ca me motive plus pour gagner ensuite.

-Bah c'était un coup de chance ! Finis-je par sortir mais moi-même je sais que je me force à être joyeux et son regard me fait comprendre que c'est ce qu'il ressent aussi.

-Bon, accouche. Tu as quelque chose à dire, ton comportement étrange de la journée le laisse voir. Je dois aller voir le Capitaine Tezuka alors vas-y j'attends.

Ce qu'il peut être dur quand même. Je saute par-dessus le filet pour le rejoindre, comme à mon habitude.

-Avant ça…Hurm, tu sors avec Ryuzaki ? Osais-je demander en me raclant la gorge, me grattant la tête d'une main, nerveusement. Ryoma hausse un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question.

-Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport mais non. Je ne suis pas intéressé, si ça peut te rassurer t'as le champ libre. Comme on me le répète souvent, j'ai que le tennis en tête.

Ouch. Je suis rassuré sur un point mais il vient de me dire sa future réponse par la même occasion. Que le tennis, hein. Et est-ce que je fais partie de ce tennis ? Et d'abord c'est pas par elle que je suis intéressé !

-Ok…Euh…On va aller droit au but. Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. C'est juste pour être sincère avec toi. Marmonnais-je tant bien que mal en me sentant rougir irrémédiablement. J'ai les mains moites et le cœur qui bat trop fort pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Arg ! J'y arriverai jamais ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur !

Echizen a toujours son sourcil haussé, intrigué, curieux, et un peu moqueur, attendant la suite. Est-ce que j'arriverai à le dire ?

…

Visiblement non. Mais on va faire avec ce que je viens de faire. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé faire ça au lieu de bêtement dire une phrase ! Je suis horriblement rouge d'embarras sous le regard choqué d'Echizen. Je me mordille les lèvres. Elles portent encore le goût des siennes. Du baiser que je viens de lui voler. Très rapidement.

Techniquement il aurait du l'éviter. Il ne pensait peut-être pas que j'allais réellement le faire…

Il finit enfin par détourner le regard. Moi je ne peux pas détacher le mien de lui. J'attends le rejet qui va me faire mal mais je m'interdis de détourner les yeux. J'assumerai mes actes, mes paroles, mes sentiments…Je peux au moins faire ça.

Du rouge colore ses joues habituellement pâles, mais je suis sûr que c'est moi le plus rouge des deux. Je me demande si c'est de gêne…J'ai l'impression qu'il met horriblement de temps à réagir. Pas bon pour mon cœur, je vais avoir un arrêt cardiaque à cause de l'attente. Courage, il faut que je tienne.

-Est-ce que c'est…Un jeu ?

Son ton est hésitant et il me lance un regard un peu fuyant. Au moins il n'est pas parti en courant ni eut l'air trop dégoûter.

-Non…Avouais-je en soufflant, me forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux. C'est sérieux. Je…Je pense que c'est assez clair…

Le silence s'installe pesant. Mais il ne s'éloigne toujours pas. Et je ne suis toujours pas fixé, horriblement gêné.

-Est-ce que tu attends une réponse immédiate…Tooyama ?

-Si tu en as une oui.

Ca y est je ne peux plus le regarder dans les yeux, je me contente de fixer son cou, son tee-shirt…Finis-en vite Ryoma !

Je l'entends soupirer. C'est presque comme dans un rêve quand je l'entends parler.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Carrément. Je pourrai te l'expliquer en long, en large et en travers, la conclusion serait juste que c'est comme ça. Un jour j'ai juste compris que je ne souriais pratiquement que quand je pensais à toi et je m'en suis rendu compte. Maintenant je te le dis, c'est tout.

-Ah…

On a connu mieux comme réponse. La tension commence à me faire trembler, j'espère juste que je vais pas chialer comme une fille devant lui. Je sursaute quand je sens une main chaude dans mes cheveux.

-Désolé…

Je grimace, regardant mes pieds, vision qui commence à se brouiller. Faut que je parte avant de pleurer. Pas devant lui. Retiens tes sanglots. Tu savais déjà la réponse ! …Mais ça fait mal !

-Héhé, t'inquiète je le savais ! Il n'y a que le tennis qui compte pas vrai ?

Pourquoi j'ai relevé la tête en souriant ? Pourquoi ma voix arrive-t-elle à être aussi enjouée ? Je suis trop fort. Définitivement. Les yeux de Koshimae sont navrés, je ne supporte pas leur vision et ramasse en vitesse mes affaires. Il ne me retient pas. Je pars, d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie et balances mon bras en signe d'au revoir.

-Tu continueras à accepter mes défis hein ? KOSHIMAE !

-Huss.

Je me mets à rire tout seul en courant, pleurant en même temps. Il m'accorde ça. Au moins. Chitose avait raison. C'est un bon gars. Et maintenant j'ai juste à attendre que ça passe pas vrai ? Parce que ça passera vite maintenant…Maintenant que j'ai été rejeté.

X

…

Une porte claque. Une raquette tombe sur mon lit. C'est la mienne.

Je crois.

Humpf, je ne veux pas jouer. Je veux dormir, hiberner, et ne plus me réveiller. Jamais.

-Kin-chan ça fait une semaine…

Je sais. Je n'ais rien oublié malheureusement.

-Chitose a mentit. Je grogne de sous ma boule de couverture sans en sortir la tête plus que nécessaire pour parler à Shiraishi. Je n'oublis rien et je suis toujours désespérément amoureux !

-Il n'a pas dit que ça allait se faire tout de suite ! Et même si tu vas en cours, tu ne fais que sécher l'entraînement de tennis. Tout le monde est inquiet et l'entraîneur n'arrête pas de me demander ce que tu as.

-Dis-lui que quand j'aurai trouvé un moyen de devenir partiellement amnésique, je reviendrai jouer avec plaisir !

Le tennis. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je n'en joue pas en sept jours. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le déteste. Le déteste d'occuper entièrement la vie de la personne pour qui je me meurs sous ma couette.

-Kin-chan…

Le soupir de Shiraishi semble résonner dans ma chambre. Désolé. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. J'entends la porte se fermer et des pas se pressent près du lit.

-Câlin ?

Je sens son sourire rassurant dans sa voix et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Raaaah pas encore ! Trop tard, je renifle déjà en écartant la couette pour que Shiraishi y vienne prendre place. Il sourit doucement et je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant contre son tee-shirt une fois qu'il est installé. Il me caresse les cheveux en me berçant et je me hais d'être si faible. Je voudrai tant être plus fort. Et dire que je suis un mec…Quand je disais que j'aurai dû naître en fille.

-Ca passera Kin-chan. Tu as été très courageux. Maintenant il suffit juste d'oublier petit à petit. Et tu verras qu'un jour tu ne sentiras plus rien…

-Essayer d'oublier la personne que tu aimes, c'est comme essayer de se rappeler quelqu'un que tu connais pas…Maugréais-je dans son tee-shirt, mes larmes calmées après quelques minutes. De toute manière j'avais déjà tant pleuré en une semaine qu'il ne devait plus rester beaucoup d'eau dans mon corps. Je me sens bien dans les bras de Shiraishi. En sécurité. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans lui ? Rien, certainement.

-L'amour qui nait subitement est le plus long à guérir…Me répond-t-il presque avec sagesse, sa voix toujours aussi calme et douce. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est impossible à guérir.

Je soupire. J'évite Ryoma depuis une semaine, il ne s'en étonne pas. D'après Shiraishi, il l'aide à demander à ce qu'on me foute la paix. Visiblement ma disparition aux entraînements fait beaucoup parler d'elle et pour échapper aux questions j'ai même sécher des cours. En cours il y a Ryoma et je l'affronte de mon mieux chaque jour. Mais c'est dur. Quand j'irai mieux j'essaierai de ne redevenir qu'un ami sans arrière-pensées. J'espère juste que je pourrai le faire avant qu'on ait fini le lycée. Sa présence me manque. On ne parle plus. On ne joue plus. On se regarde à peine, on se salut de la tête, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi Shiraishi ?

Il rit et son torse qui vibre contre ma tête me fait un peu sourire. C'est rigolo comme sensation.

-Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas Ryoma Echizen. Pardon, « Koshimae ».

Je grogne, la tête toujours enfoui dans son tee-shirt.

-Ou peut-être parce que tu aimes les personnes inaccessibles…

-Je suis un cas désespéré hein ?

Il rit de nouveau. Ca fait du bien de parler avec lui. Il est cool Shiraishi. J'adore mon capitaine.

-Non, je suis sûr que tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien plus tard.

-Toi aussi.

-Oh moi j'ai déjà des personnes en vue. Si tu arrêtes de pleurer, je promets de t'en parler.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne pleure plus, regarde !

-Quel curieux !

Je ris. Oui, être amoureux de Shiraishi aurait été tellement plus simple…

X

J'ai annoncé à l'entraîneur que je faisais une pause de tennis encore une semaine à cause d'une blessure (ce qui est un mensonge, évidemment). J'aime trop ce sport pour vouloir l'arrêter, même si c'est pour ne pas voir Echizen. Je l'évite toujours mais maintenant j'arrive à lui sourire, à le saluer à voix haute. Son regard me fixe souvent. Je ne saurai dire s'il s'inquiète, ou s'il se demande juste si j'ai arrêté d'être amoureux. Il doit s'en douter que ça ne s'arrête pas du jour au lendemain. Néanmoins, plus je suis loin de lui, mieux je me porte. Je reste principalement avec les gars de Shintehoji maintenant. Ils sont si marrants, ils me font oublier tous mes soucis.

Plus personne n'essaye de me poser des questions sur mon comportement. On dirait qu'ils ont compris que c'était personnel. Je me demande quand même encore quelques fois qui sera la personne assez intéressante pour qu'Echizen la préfère au tennis.

Ce sera certainement une personne chanceuse.

X

J'ai repris le tennis. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué ! Même si j'ai eu quelques ratés dû à l'absence de pratique en deux semaines, j'ai vite retrouvé mon niveau. Le tennis m'aide aussi à oublier, à me défouler. C'est mon exutoire.

Echizen est le seul contre qui je refuse de jouer, même sous les ordres de l'entraîneur. Les gens haussent les épaules, attendant que cette envie me passe. Le regard clair de Ryoma est toujours aussi insistant (est-ce qu'il est frustré de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec moi ?). Je le sens parfois dans mon dos.

Le moindre de ses gestes a toujours cet effet puissant sur moi. Mais j'apprends à l'oublier, à occulter sa présence. Je veux aller mieux un jour. Ne plus dépendre de toi. Alors reste loin de moi s'il te plaît…

X

Echizen est parti un mois aux Etats-Unis pour les vacances d'été. Je dois dire que ça m'a bien aidé à aller mieux. Shiraishi et les gars de Shitenhoji disent que je recommence à ressembler au Kin-chan d'avant. Je suis content. Je me sens bien, en forme ! Et le tennis est toujours aussi amusant ! Je me sens capable d'affronter Echizen ! Bon je ne dis pas que je ne pense plus à lui ou que sa vue (même en photo) ne me rappelle pas son rejet, mais je me sens plus libre, moins dépendant. Finalement, avec le temps, ça passera sûrement. L'idée qu'il ne m'aime pas me fait toujours mal mais la douleur s'atténue.

Ca ira !

X

-6 jeux à 4 ! J't'ais battu Shiraishi ! Youhou !

Je saute dans tous les sens, ravi. J'ai battu le capitaine de Shitenhoji ! Shiraishi soupire, s'essuyant le visage avec son bras.

-On dirait que tu as encore progressé Kin-chan ! Tu vas être imbattable aux tournois !

-Héhé ! C'est cela d'être un « super rookie » !

-Mais es-tu assez fort pour me battre moi ?

-Bien sûr je bats n'importe…

Minute ! C'était pas la voix de Shiraishi. Celui-ci d'ailleurs regarde derrière moi avec effarement. Je me retourne, curieux.

-…Qui quand je veux…Finis-je ma phrase, presque dans un étranglement en voyant Echizen à l'entrée du court de tennis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Mais et les Etats-Unis ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer en le pointant du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il fronce les sourcils et fais un sourire moqueur.

-Si tu suivais les infos, Tooyama, tu saurais que j'ai gagné le tournoi depuis deux jours.

Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas les infos sur le tennis, c'est juste que je ne suis pas les tiennes, nuance ! Mais je me garde de le dire.

-Bon retour au Japon, Echizen. Salut Shiraishi en souriant et j'envie son calme et son naturel.

Moi mon cœur refait déjà des bons fulgurants dans ma cage thoracique. La guérison est encore loin. En plus ne pas le voir pendant un mois m'a fait oublier à quel point il était fichtrement beau. Il a vraiment tout pour lui, quelle injustice !

-Thanks.

Malgré sa réponse et son sourire, Echizen ne fixe que moi. Et…Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Alors je le fixe aussi. Et y a ce drôle de silence qui s'installe dans lequel on attend tous un geste qui ne vient pas, une parole qui n'est pas prononcée…What the Fuck ? Il a perdu la capacité de communiquer aux Etats-Unis ? Ou alors il est ébloui devant ma beauté héhé ! Hurm, évitons de rêver trop fort.

-Bon et bien à tout à l'heure Kin-chan. A plus Echizen.

-Bye.

-Ouais Shi- QUOI ? Tu t'en vas ?

Mais celui-ci ne fait que me sourire, dans le genre « bon courage, tu vas t'en sortir ! » avant de partir sans rien me répondre. Super. Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que Shiraishi était génial déjà ? C'est une très mauvaise idée qu'il a eut. En plus Echizen continue à me fixer bizarrement sans rien dire et ça me rend nerveux.

-Bon ben je m'en vais aussi. Sur ce…

Sur ce il me semble que je n'arrive plus à faire un pas en avant. Analyse de la situation. Ok. Pourquoi Echizen retiens mon poignet ? Et pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de frissonner ? C'est qu'un putain de poignet ! Je crains ! Et moi qui me disais que je pouvais l'affronter sans soucis maintenant ! Quand il s'agit de mes réactions envers Echizen j'ai tendance à me surestimer !

-Echi-Koshimae ?

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir longtemps aux Etats-Unis…

Ok, la nouvelle me ravie mais en quoi ça va changer ma vie ? Et puis pourquoi il continue à fixer le court devant lui et il ne me regarde pas moi ? La moindre des choses quand on retient quelqu'un c'est de le regarder. Et puis pourquoi il parle aussi sérieusement ?

-En particulier à un certain abruti roux.

-Et il t'emmerde le-

-Je me suis demandé pourquoi ses larmes et son sourire triste m'avaient autant chamboulé. Pourquoi sa déclaration tournait dans ma tête sans arrêt…Pourquoi son baiser me hantait…

Euh qu'est-ce qu'il me sort là ? Il a attrapé une insolation ? C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui, c'est possible après tout. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il met tout le temps une casquette. Sauf qu'il en a une aussi aujourd'hui donc c'est pas une insolation. On l'a échangé aux Etats-Unis ?

-Ko-

-Cet idiot a débarqué dans ma vie en s'autoproclamant mon rival attitré. Il me tapait sur les nerfs. Il se permettait tout, il était bruyant, enjoué, gamin, collant, hyperactif, souriant, bête-

-Hey !

-Et je m'habituais trop facilement à lui. Il me harcelait tout le temps pour un match et au fur et à mesure, sans que je ne m'en rende compte il est devenu mon ami. Je me fais à cette idée sans lui dire que je le considère ainsi. Ca fait trois ans qu'on se connaît, sa présence est devenue naturelle, je me dis que je crois que je l'aime bien. Et voilà que l'idiot me déclare qu'il m'aime. Ca a mis un certain temps à percuter dans mon esprit. La question « Et moi ? » a flotté longtemps dans ma tête. J'ai eu la réponse aux Etats-Unis. Son sourire, son rire, ses cheveux rouges, jouer contre lui, ses monologues, tout me manquait. Je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de lui. Même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ou de quelle façon, j'ai besoin de sa présence.

Cette fois-ci il tourne son regard vers moi. Toujours aussi perçant. Je déglutis.

-Il est pas mal foutu pour un idiot et je crois que je peux facilement le désirer.

Sans prévenir il s'interrompt et se penche vers moi, effleure mes lèvres. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis paralysé…Est-ce que je rêve tout ce qu'il me dit ? L'insolation, le délire doit provenir de moi. Oui c'est ça ! Lentement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne respire plus. Je crois que mon cerveau a un court circuit. Mon cœur fait des montagnes russes, un frisson me remonte dans le dos, ça fourmille dans mon ventre. La sensation change quand c'est lui qui embrasse, ça faisait pas pareil lorsque je lui avais fait ma déclaration…Ah moins que c'était parce que j'étais trop concentré sur son futur rejet.

Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, me demande l'autorisation. J'ouvre les miennes, et sa langue rejoint sans problème la mienne. Mes jambes flageolent. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens fondre pour ça ? Ca me met K.O. plus vite qu'un match de quatre heures !

Quand il rompt enfin le baiser je crois que je n'ais jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie et je flotte sur un nuage qui est très très haut dans le ciel et non, j'ai pas du tout envie de redescendre. Ce que je fais en me rendant compte qu'il a glissé sa main dans la mienne alors qu'elle était auparavant à mon poignet. Il regarde nos mains liées et sourit, satisfait.

-Comme prévu j'aime ses baisers. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de l'amour mais…

Il colle son front contre le mien. Je ne peux que plonger mes yeux dans les siens. C'est réel…Incroyablement réel.

-Je demande à l'idiot s'il veut bien m'apprendre à l'aimer.

Je crois que je vais pleurer.

Ah non ! Faut que je me retienne ! JE SUIS UN MEC BORDEL !

-L'idiot t'emmerde !

-Tch ! Tu gâches toute ma mise en scène.

-J'en ais bien le droit tu m'as fait attendre un mois et deux semaines !

-J'ai quand même fait l'effort de faire une longue déclaration.

-T'es surtout long à la détente !

-Je crois que je vais regretter ma décision…

-Pas de question ! Maintenant que t'as accepté t'es rien qu'à moi !

-On est pas marié à ce que je sache.

-Tu me mets au défi ?

-…Ouais, c'est bon, on s'appartient mutuellement. Mais sérieusement, c'est un essai.

-Oh crois-moi ça durera bien plus longtemps héhé ! Je te ferai devenir fou de moi, tu seras totalement dépendant.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça.

-Tu seras aux premières loges mouahahaha !

-Ouais en tout cas c'est mada mada dane.

-Oh ta gueule, tu vas nous porter la poisse !

X

-« C'est en s'éloignant des gens qu'on s'aperçoit qu'on les aime. »

-Tu avais parié sur une citation Shiraishi ?

-Oh Chitose. Hum, pas vraiment. C'était sûrement mon instinct de « grand-frère ».

Le métis sourit, regardant le couple nouvellement formé se bagarrer.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y aura plus de crise numéro 25.

-Non mais on pourra enfin nommer la 24e*.

-En quoi ?

-Hyperactivité de joie intense dû à l'amour de Koshimae. Je suis sûr qu'il va se rouler dans le canapé en rigolant en rentrant et dire que la vie est géniale.

Chitose rit.

-Sûrement.

Ils étaient heureux pour leur super rookie.

* * *

Fin! :D

* : Petite explication. Il y a 24 crises en tout de Kin-chan, mais on les nomme jusqu'à la 25e, la 24e n'est rien en fait. Tout cela parce qu'ils en était à la 24e (qui aurait dû être chagrin d'amour Echizen) mais comme le 24 est la date de naissance de Ryoma, Kin-chan trouvait cela trop facile à décrypter et a à tout prix voulu que cette crise là soit la 25e, laissant la 24 vide. On sait jamais, ceux qui connaissaient Ryoma aurait pu deviner que la crise 24 parlait de ce dernier après tout. Bref de la paranoïa.

* * *

**Bonus : (parce que j'adore en faire!)**

-NOOOOOOOOON ! Bouhouuhou ! Kiiiiiiin-chaaaaaan ! Poooouuuuurquuuooooiiii ? Tu es siiiii jeuuuunne !

-Zaizen, pourquoi Shiraishi se roule dans le canapé en se lamentant sur Kin-chan ?

-Ah, Oshitari. Crise numéro 1 : Surprotectionnisme paternel envers Kin-chan.

-Je vois bien, mais pourquoi ?

Chitose soupira.

-Kin-chan lui a demandé il y a dix minutes comment on faisait l'amour avec un garçon.

-Oh je vois.

X

-Ne Koshi-

-Ryoma.

-Pardon, Ryoma…Euh je voulais te demander un petit service…

-Lequel ?

-Shiraishi te déteste en ce moment…On peut baiser chez les Seigaku ?

-Phfurg !

-Oh t'as craché ton jus de raisin, c'est rare !

Le regard noir de Ryoma renforça Kintaro sur l'idée que pour le sexe, c'était assez mal barré aujourd'hui.

Tezuka (rappelons-le, revenu d'Allemagne depuis un mois et trois semaines) repartit dans le sens inverse. Il s'était approché du duo de rookie pour demander à Echizen dans quelle classe était Fûji, Oishi, Kawamura et Kikumaru mais après réflexion (et bout de conversation entendu) mieux valait qu'il demande à Kaidoh ou Momoshiro.

Echizen, qui l'avait aperçu, n'osa pas le regarder en face de la journée.

X

-Je-

-Chut ! Ne parle pas ! Ecoute il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, petit prince du tennis. Kin-chan, c'est comme mon petit frère, tu lui fais du mal et tu auras affaire à moi. Ca fait un mois que vous êtes ensemble, il commence à avoir des espoirs alors surtout ne t'avises pas de te jouer de lui ou de le faire souffrir. Une équipe de Shitenhoji en colère, ça alimente les légendes de l'horreur. Crois-moi j'ai déjà préparé ma « Bible des milles tortures » et celle « des parfaits assassinats », j'ai tout étudié avec intérêt et je les maitrise ! J'ai aussi appris par cœur la « Bible : Comment faire de la vie de votre ennemi un enfer » et celle « des meilleurs cachettes pour cadavres sans laisser de preuve de l'assassin ». Tu comprends donc que je suis mortellement sérieux. Maintenant j'aimerai te poser quelques questions…As-tu osé enlever sa virginité à Kin-chan ?

-Hurm, excusez-moi…

La lumière de la chambre d'Echizen s'alluma, révélant ce dernier menacé par une lampe à forte intensité qui lui aveuglait les yeux, les mains attachés, avec un Shiraishi au sourire menaçant, assis sur lui, maintenant une raquette sous sa gorge. La baie vitrée était entrouverte avec un rond parfait qui semblant avoir été découpé dans le verre de la vitre. Apparemment il avait aussi appris la « Bible de la parfaite entrée en effraction ». Le regard de la victime et de l'agresseur étaient tournés vers la bande de Seigaku, en pyjama et caleçons, les yeux exorbités en voyant la scène. C'était Oishi qui avait parlé et allumé la lumière alors que les autres semblaient ne pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Fûji siffla, impressionné, devant le regard exaspéré d'Echizen.

-Impressionnant. Apprendre autant de bibles pour une vengeance. Je vois pourquoi il m'a battu au tournoi national. Je me demande si je serai capable de faire de meilleure menace, ahah.

Il y eut un bref silence avec juste le « Fûji » lourd de sous-entendu de Tezuka. Kikumaru finit par être le premier à bouger, prévenant qu'il appelait les Shitenhoji.

-De nouvelles données sur Shiraishi Kuranosuke…S'extasia dans son coin Inui en griffonnant dans son cahier de données sur les joueurs de Shitenhoji (dormait-il avec tous ses cahiers ?).

Tezuka soupira, n'ayant qu'une chose à dire : « Restons concentrés. »

X

-Je te déteste !

La porte de l'appartement des Shitenhoji claqua avec force, faisant trembler l'ensemble de l'habitation. Cette force et cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Mooooh Kintaro-san s'est disputé avec Echizen ? Demanda Koharu en se dandinant, inquiet, en arrivant dans le salon.

-C'est pas plutôt une nouvelle crise ? Voulut savoir Yuji en entourant Koharu de ses bras.

-Bah ça passera. Soupira Zaizen en tournant une page de son livre, imperturbable, assis à la table de la salle à manger.

-Ca m'avait tout l'air sérieux. Répliqua Oshitari en éteignant la télé sur laquelle il était en train de zapper sur des chaînes sportives.

-Ce n'est que de la jalousie. Affirma ave certitude Chitose en sortant de la chambre de Kintaro qu'il était allé voir, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

C'était à son tour de cuisiner le repas de midi. Les autres l'observèrent, curieux. Shiraishi, qui sortait de la douche, eut un sourire vainqueur.

-Ca y est il quitte ce pervers sans cœur ?

Et dire qu'il était l'un des premiers à l'avoir encourager à se déclarer, fut la pensée générale des Shitenhoji.

-Non, soupira Chitose avant d'expliquer la suite tout en cuisinant. Ils ont dormi ensemble hier…(petite pause due à l'aura noire de Shiraishi) mais dans son sommeil Ryoma-kun n'a fait qu'appeler un certain « Karupin » et Kintaro l'a entendu.

-Noooon il le trompe ? S'exclama Koharu, choqué.

-C'est l'heure de la vengeance ! Sonna Shiraishi en se relevant, se frottant les mains. Huuum ectasy !

-Et bien en fait…

Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Chitose. Celui-ci soupira.

-Karupin n'est pas une personne, c'est un chat. Et Kin-chan le sait.

Il y eut un petit instant de flottement. Perdu dans leurs pensées, personne ne remarqua le pauvre Gin qui, voulant entrer, avait tourné la poignet de la porte avant que celle-ci ne sorte de ses gonds. Il reconnaissait bien là l'œuvre de Kintaro-han. Ils allaient devoir acheter une nouvelle porte. Mais il ne comprenait pas le silence des autres de Shitenhoji dans le salon et attendit sur le pas de la porte, étonné qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu entrer.

-Echizen-kun est zoophile ?

X

Quoiqu'ils en soient ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de trophées de tennis comme enfant.

* * *

Véritable Fin U.U (désolé j'ai pas trouvé mieux que les "X" pour faire saut dans le temps ==")

Merci d'avoir lu! o/ C'est bien aimable à vous! X) Bon cet one-shot ressemble à un que j'ai déjà fait mais avec POT j'arrive à ne faire que des one-shots. Tant pis!

Ah et si vous avez entendu parler de la supression des fictions c'est bien réel et je vous encourage à aller signer la pétition ci-dessous:

www. change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

(enlevez les espaces et ça devrez marcher) Je ne sais pas si ça peut vraiment aider mais c'est mieux que d'attendre les bras croisés. Personnellement j'ai vu l'une de mes auteurs préférées avoir l'une de mes fictions préférées être supprimer et je trouve ça vraiment injustifié quand les écrits qu'ils suppriment sont là depuis longtemps et possèdent des ratings fait pour prévenir le lecteur. Bref ça concerne tout le monde, même les lecteurs. Merci à vous.

Bye hi!


End file.
